Chapter 3 Scene 3
Point of view of Keruka: Keruka is waiting at the edge of the Village when all the native children return from the swamp. They are dragging two boars and carrying two snakes and three rarity bags, but what is much more noticeable is that all of them are covered in mud and wet sand. They explain what happened and wait for Keruka's response. She lets them stand there for a minute before speaking. "You have done well. You should try to be more careful; however, it is possible the Spirits continue to test you, or are toying with you. They may make it so that you will always have difficulty getting the rarities and statues. It is much better that you got stuck and then worked together than to return empty-handed. Your parents are a little better this morning. If you and the strangers keep this up, I'm sure they'll be well in a few days. But it will still be a lot of work." Pelubo asks, "Did you hear that loud noise? Was it an earthquake?" "Possibly," answers Keruka. "You should check it out and make sure the strangers are okay." "Now?" "Do you know what you look like?" There is nervous laughter among the kids. Keruka continues, "It is a long hike to the caves and you need a good meal after what you went through this morning. But wash up first! Go into the ocean and take soap from that box over there. I'll make us some lunch. Since you brought back boar, I'll make a boar dish, which needs one cooked boar meat, two lemons, two sesame, and one garlic. It will take half an hour, which is probably how long it will take for you to get yourselves and your loincloths clean. If our visitors haven't returned by the time we're done eating you can go find them and bring them back here." Quest 49: Make a Fruit Cocktail, Vegetable Stew, and Boar Dish. The children take soap and wade into the ocean up to their necks to clean themselves off. The island soap is excellent, but the kids have gotten themselves so dirty is does take them a half hour to get clean. Meanwhile, Keruka efficiently plants the necessary vegetables and quickly finds the fruit and herbs in the Southwestern Forest without any mishaps. Indeed, on her way back a butterfly lands on her shoulder. You found a Blue Firespray! Keruka finishes cooking the dishes just as the children emerge from the ocean. Quest 49 complete! Of course the kids are wet but they dry off quickly in the island heat. They sit down at a table and Keruka has a lot of things to say as they eat. "Seeing as you all sank deep into mud or quicksand, it is time to tell you about the Lightfoot Potion. This will allow to you to walk or run on mud or quicksand, but not water, for five minutes without sinking. One dose requires six mushrooms, one each of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Unfortunately these are only found in passageways in the mountains. It is difficult to reach, but if any of you finds yourselves up there remember to pick all the mushrooms you can carry. Then mix them with water in the special cauldron." "That would have made things a lot easier," remarks Otanve. "Just walk across the quicksand, pick up the statue, and come back. That would be less than five minutes instead of being stuck for two hours." "Yes, but from here it would take two days to collect the mushrooms and return here to make the potion. I believe there must be more statues and rarities in the swamp, and we'll have to see if we can obtain the potion. Next, you have done well so far. If the strangers have done as well as you we are well on the way to satisfying the Spirits' requests." They finish eating and no castaways have appeared. It is around 2:00 in the afternoon. Keruka remarks, "Time to find the visitors and bring them back here. Bring all the tools; you never know when you might need them. Don't forget to keep looking out for rarities and statues." The children head out for the long hike to the Abandoned Village and Caves carrying their bags and tools. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 3